


Australian blobfish

by Vallkyr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, this was inspired by asc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Vallkyr
Summary: “I don't need to be sexy, I seduce you with my awkwardness.”





	Australian blobfish

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so this was inspired by Chan's attempt of doing a sexy version of Hellevator and the discussion about switching bodies for a day.

“What are you laughing at?” Chan looks over Felix's shoulder, down at his phone. There on the screen is a video of their appearance on After School Club. “Oh god, please no.”

“Please yes!” At that Felix replays the video again, looking at Chan's miserable attempt of singing a sexy version of Hellevator. In the beginning Felix just giggles a bit, though the longer he watches the less he can hold back his laughter.

“You're so meaaan!~” Chan whines, pulls at Felix's arm and even tries to take his phone away, but Felix won't let him. In the end he even gets up from his bed and crosses the room. Chan quickly follows him, triggering a round of tag which ends with Felix kneeling on his desk, holding his phone high above his boyfriend's head where Chan can't even reach it with the tips of his fingers. “Felix!”

“Channie-hyung!” He laughs while repeating the video for at least the tenth time now. Seeing no other way to end his misery, Chan decides to tickle Felix's belly. Felix immediately hunches over in an attempt to protect the sensitive area but his boyfriend has no mercy. As long as Felix is distracted Chan quickly snatches his mobile phone with his free hand, stops the video and shoves the phone into the back pocket of his own jeans. Apparently he overdoes his tickling a bit because Felix nearly falls off of his desk, though Chan is quick at catching him. After securely placing a still giggling Felix over his own shoulder he maneuvers both of them over to Felix's bed and sits down before letting Felix slide down into his lap and sit back on his thighs. 

“I don't need to be sexy, I seduce you with my awkwardness.” Felix starts laughing again and hooks his arms around Chan's neck.

“Yeah, you do.” After another soft giggle Felix leans in to kiss his boyfriend. Chan happily responds to the kiss and snakes his arms around Felix's waist to pull him closer. The kiss lasts longer than Chan expected because Felix doesn't seem to even think of pulling away. Eventually Felix arms untangle from his neck and he lets his hands slide down Chan's chest. Chan flinches when Felix suddenly pulls his shirt up a bit, just enough to reveal his abs. “There, that's sexy.”

“You're really dating me for nothing but my body. Just admit it, you don't even like me at all.” A dramatic whine follows those words and Chan turns his face away from his boyfriend.

“Hyung, that's not true!”

“I don't believe you!” Chan declares dramatically, already starting to remove Felix from his lap.

“Baby, I'd love you even if you were a blobfish!”

“What?” At Felix's words Chan start laughing. Much to Felix's content he finally gives up shoving him off of his lap and lets Felix snuggle closer again. “You'd kiss a blobfish?”

“Not just any blobfish, my Channie-hyung blobfish!” That makes Chan laugh even more, so much he ends up laying back on Felix bed and holding his aching stomach. Felix starts laughing as well and lays down next to his boyfriend.

“But blobfish are disgusting!”

“Of course they are. They're really slimy and ugly.”

“And you'd really kiss that lump of slime?”

“If that was what it took to get a kiss from my lovely boyfriend then yes, I'd get my lips slimy for you.”

“Aww, that's cute. Kind of like in 'The frog prince'. Thank you, baby.”

“You're welcome.”

Chan lays his arm around Felix, inviting him to cuddle into his side, which Felix happily accepts. Though after a beat of silence, he speaks up again. “To be honest, I wouldn't date you if you were a blobfish.”

“Hey! Why not?”

"I'd miss having conversations like this and would leave you for a human."

"But I'd still have great personality! If it's so important for you to be loved for your personality then you should love me for mine too!"

"You'd try to dab with your fins."

"Of course I'd dab with my fins, blobfish don't have arms!" At that Chan stars laughing, rolls over onto his side and hugs Felix tightly. Felix happily buries his face in Chan's chest and wraps his arms securely around Chan's waist. “I love you, my sexy Australian blobfish.”

Chan start laughing even hard, just barely containing himself enough to press a kiss to the top of Felix's head. "I love you too, idiot."

Felix pulls back enough to look up at Chan with a pout on his lips and his best puppy eyes. "Your idiot?"

"My idiot. Absolutely my idiot. My favorite idiot in the world, actually."

Felix smiles while he pecks Chan's lips contently snuggles into his chest again and before intervening their fingers so he can pull Chan's hand closer and kiss his knuckles as well. Maybe Chan doesn't know how to act sexy but he sure as hell knows how to be the best boyfriend in the world.


End file.
